Dangerously in Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU! Her mission had been simple, kill the target and disappear as soon as she finished her mission. But it all changes when she meet with him. His presence only make it complicated for her to finish her mission. How she is going to handle him?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for creating such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname...TT^TT)

**Genre:**Angst, Romance, Drama

**Warnings:** AU! Unbeta so beware of some errors and mistakes I made in this fic (I'm still trying to improve my writing skill), A bit OOC (although I do try my best not to make it but do forgive me if I've done it unconsciously).

* * *

><p><strong>-Dangerously in Love-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The most dangerous thing in this world is to fall in love,<em>

_Because love could make you happy and sad at the same time,_

_And because love could make you do the unreasonable thing just to hold onto it…_

* * *

><p>The room was dark aside from the stray of light which peaked behind the curtain which slightly ajar. It doesn't help that the only thing which light up the room was a simple candle. She was standing stiffly right in front of him; face shows nothing except for the impassive expression she usually wears everyday. It had been her second nature to put her indifferent mask in front of anyone; after all, her profession won't allow her to show even the slightest bit of emotion.<p>

The man across her watched her with a caution although a hint of smile could be seen appearing in his handsome face. She could even see the glint of amusement in his reddish brown eyes as well. "Have you read the file I've given to you before?" He asked calmly, silky voice echoed in the dimly lit room.

She nods her head in confirmation as she doesn't find the will to voice out her answer to that particular question. After all, such a question will only wasting her voice if she answers it since the man knows full well that she always done what she asked for perfectly.

"Then I assumed you've accustomed yourself with your target's habits, I will give you one month to finish this mission and I expect no failures on this one either." The tone of his voice remained light and composed although she could hear the threat behind it very well.

She nods her head in understatement before she excused herself out of the room. It's time for her to do her job.

* * *

><p>"ma…Rima! Rima!" The sound of her name being called out by someone snapped her out of her musing as she lets her gaze trailed over her manager who is scowling at the expression on her face.<p>

She sighed inwardly at this. Really, can't the older woman just leave her be even for some minutes? It's not like she is going to disappear the moment the woman averted her gaze out of her. The blank look she gives to her manager only seems to make the older woman's mood darkened.

"I've been calling you for some times now! What's in your mind? You know, you can't lose your focus when you're at work!" The older woman reprimanded her charge heatedly.

Rima keeps her blank stare at the woman before she averted her gaze away from her. There's no use on fueling the other woman's wrath beside, it's not like she wants to hear the woman's bashing on her for the rest of the day. "It's nothing," she answered after some few moments.

Her manager sighed heavily at the typical answer she always gives to the older woman whenever the woman asked something at her. Her charge is just too complicated for the older woman's heart to handle. She wonders why she even takes the opportunity to take this job before.

"Anyway, you really have to keep your focus for this job, Rima. We can't lose this opportunity. The photographer is really an important person and every model who had worked with him become famous that's why; I don't want you to mess with this." The older woman said warningly at her charge who still stared at her with that impassive expression.

Rima nods her head in agreement at the older woman's words. It's not like she doesn't know how important this photographer is. After all, the only reason why she even bothered to take this job was just because this job has a high percentage for her to meet with hat photographer.

The sound of squeal brought her out of her daze as she lets her eyes wandered over the source of the commotion. Cerulean blue eyes met with a pair of mismatched eyes for a brief moment before Rima averted her gaze away from the older man. She doesn't know why but, she doesn't like the man the moment she saw him.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of ice blue eyes watched her move cautiously. Shiki had been feeling bored and sleepy for some times now as he was practically sleeping when his so called father suddenly pulled him to go with him to the studio. He doesn't like to go in his day off when he could practically laze around the house but the older man had left him no choice on that. And again, he only has to be reminded just how adamant and stubborn his father could be when the older man had set his eyes on something.

It wasn't until his eyes drifted to a particular young woman did Shiki forgotten all about his sleepiness. The young woman has a pale, creamy skin which looks so fragile to touch although it doesn't look sickly on her. Her perfectly proportioned body was something that he is sure every woman wished to have. Her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight which she left undone just below her shoulders at the moment. Overall, she really someone who will catches every men's attention the moment she steps in.

And Shiki knows that his father isn't an exception either. Knowing the older man, there's no doubt in Shiki's mind that it won't be long before the older man approached this young woman. After all, she really looks that attractive. And true to what he had predicted, his father immediately approached this young woman the moment their gaze met.

The moment Rima notices that the older man was approaching her and her manager; she knows that something will happen. She just hopes that it won't be something that will somehow harmed her. "Are you the one who I'm going to be taking a picture of?" The older man asked silkily.

Rima refused to give the man answer as she averted her gaze away from the man. She doesn't like him even for a bit. This man, he gives her this kind of aura which really annoyed her to no end. Rima just hopes she can survive from it until the time comes for her to stop her pretenses.

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry; she is really shy to strangers." Her manager immediately answered in her place, trying not to offend the older man.

"Ah, I can see that. But I don't think it was something that we can't fix. I'm the photographer who will take her photo for today. I hope we can work together," The older man offered a charming smile to her manager who practically swooned over the sight.

"Same here, uh…"

"Kuran Rido. My name is Kuran Rido. And this young lady is…?" Rido smiled as his eyes drifted once again towards Rima, who still stays silent the entire time.

"Her name is Rima. Touya Rima. Please take care of her," The older woman bowed to him.

Rido merely smirked at the sight, his eyes glinting with amusement. Unfortunately, the older woman doesn't see that look on the man's face although Rima had noticed it immediately. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to take care of Rima carefully."

Rima can't stop but felt a shudder ran through her body at the tone in the man's voice. Whatever the man meant by that, she knows it wasn't something good for her. She can't let herself unguarded around this man because; one wrong move will result a very big damage for her. No, she has to keep her guard up all the time no matter what.

Shiki, who watches the entire thing, only stays silent before he averted his gaze away from the sight. He has enough of it; he doesn't need to see anymore to know what will happen next. It's not like this is the first time that something like this happens. His father isn't just famous for his reputation as a world known photographer but also as a player.

Although, the only woman his so called father ever loves probably was Shiki's aunt who is Rido's little sister. And even his aunt had married and unfortunately had died after giving a birth to her child. That's why since that day, Rido never stops his habit on taking a new model to his bed. And Shiki's mother isn't an exception either.

The fact that Shiki was born out of wedlock, only something that benefits his so called father. That's why; it had been so easy for the older man to take Shiki under his care as he needs an heir for his wealth though he disguises it by saying that Shiki is his apprentice. Shiki could care less about the man's wealth though, because there's nothing more he wants than to get far away from the heterochromatic eyed man.

Shiki never hates anyone as much as he hates his father. The man just the type of person he despises the most. And the fact that Rido likes to play with every single model he worked with doesn't help to cease Shiki hates for the man either. He doesn't want to be in here anymore, now that he had seen who is the woman that most likely will be Rido's next target; there's no need for Shiki to stay in there any longer.

And with that last mind in his thought, the mahogany haired man leaves the place without saying anything to his so called father. The older man won't notice anyway since Rido is too busy to take the new model's attention. Never in her life before, had Rima felt so annoyed like this. The older man was really darkened her mood drastically whether he did it intentionally or not.

And the fact that, her manager doesn't do anything only makes Rima's mood darkened than it already is. "How about you come to my house with me, Rima? It will be a good chance for us to know each other well. Beside, I'm sure you want to be famous in no time, right?" Rido purred as he breathed in the scent of the silent young woman.

Rima tried her best to restrain herself from throwing the man out of the room. Instead, she chose to just simply ignore the man like what she had been doing for some hours now. She had been pondering if maybe she should just forget her idea about getting close to this man and just kill him already, but that won't do.

She can't do that because it's not what her superior asked her to do. Cursing inwardly, Rima tried her best to act civil at the older man across her while doing her mission. It was obvious that Rido won't leave her until she gives the man the answer, he longed to hear. "So what do you say about it, Rima-chan?" Rido smirked as he added the suffix on the young woman's name.

Rima's eyes twitched in annoyance at the suffix though she says nothing about it. Instead, she chose to nod her head in agreement at the photographer's request. At least, the older man will leave her alone for now that she had agreed with him. She just hopes she won't regret her decision to come with the older man later. Really, she has to start asking for an easier mission.

* * *

><p>The moment they finally arrived at Rido's mansion, Rima was left alone in the living room while the photographer left to take care of some things. Things that Rima gladly not knowing. Rima sits in one of the sofas in there, her cerulean eyes wandering around her surrounding calmly. Taking everything in the room carefully to her memories as she knows that it will help her if she plans to do something later.<p>

It wasn't until she heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs did Rima averted her gaze away from her surrounding and looked up at the stairs. Cerulean blue eyes met with ice blue eyes as Rima could feel her heart beat a little faster than usual. She had never met someone who looks like him before.

The young man, who she assumed was probably in the same age as her has mahogany hair and lightly tinted blue eyes which could also described as ice blue. There was no denying that, he looks just like the photographer. And Rima knows immediately that the young man was probably the older man's son. The mahogany haired man looked at her impassively although she could see a glint of curiosity in those eyes.

Somehow, he gives her the impression that he isn't so different either from Rima. "Are you one of his acquaintances?" The young man asked quietly.

"Maybe. And you are…?" Rima blinked her eyes, her expression remained calm.

Although he doesn't say it clearly to her, Rima knows just what the young man means by asking if she is one of Rido's acquaintances. It seems like what the rumor say about the older Kuran was true after all. "Shiki. Shiki Senri." Shiki answered nonchalantly as he takes another seat across the young woman.

"Shiki...as in four seasons?" Rima asked casually although there's a hint of amusement and curiosity in her voice when she asked that.

"No. But _shi_ meaning to support and _ki_ meaning mallow." Shiki answered calmly.

"Hmm. You have a very interesting name,"

"How about you? I still haven't known your name yet," Shiki looked at the young woman across him questioningly.

"Rima. Touya Rima, but you can call me Rima." Rima answered, her cerulean blue eyes stared at Shiki intently as if try to find something from him.

Shiki stared at the young woman across him silently. When he first saw her coming with his so called father to his home, Shiki doesn't expect the young woman to treat his father coldly. He had thought that Rima will be just like those women who sleep with his father because of fame and wealth. But, the cerulean eyed woman was nothing like that. In fact, she gives Shiki the comfortable feeling when they are talking to each other.

Somehow, Shiki can't help but feel intrigued with her. He wonders if he could know more about her than what she shows to him now. The sound of his father's footsteps snapped him out of his thought as the older man approached them. Rido looked at his son with amusement in his eyes. He knows just how anti-social his son is but to see Shiki sits in there and talking with the new model was something new and unexpected.

It seems like the new model had caught his son's interest too. Too bad, Rido had set his eyes on the young woman first. Because, Rido is never one who wants to share and there's no way that he will share the girl with his son. "I don't know you've come home, Shiki. Why don't you tell me that you want to go home first?" Rido asked, his eyes look unflinchingly at his son.

"I feel bored." Was Shiki's simple answer as he averted his gaze away from the man.

"Ah… I see. I assumed you've met with Touya Rima-san," Rido replied, his eyes glance back and fro between his son and the new model.

The nods he gets from his son only confirm his suspicion before Rido looking back at his new interest. "How about we go around the mansion to look around, Rima?" The dark brown haired man looks expectantly at the young woman who stays silent the moment he steps into the room.

Rima turned her cerulean eyes to look at the man after trying to avoid him the moment this man step into the room, she could see the glint of amusement in the man's eyes as he looks back at her. Now that he had found out that she could speak and not really mute like how she appears to be, there's no doubt that Rido will try to make her speak to him too. "I want to talk with Shiki," She answered simply.

"You can still talk with him again later, Rima. Beside this won't be the last time for you to visit my mansion. I won't mind if you come to here again in the future time," Rido smirked as he leaned down to look closely at the young woman.

And Rima left with no choice except to accept the offer. Beside she knows that Rido won't leave her alone if she doesn't give her agreement over the request. She allowed herself being dragged by the older man though she glared at the man's back along their way. Shiki only watches the interaction between his father and Rima silently; a small frown appeared on his face at the sight of them together.

* * *

><p>It had been half a month since the first time Rima met with Shiki. And somehow even though she knows that it will all be futile, Rima found herself being friend with he young man. Shiki was different from his father in Rima's eyes. In fact, Rima likes Shiki more than Rido. Even though Shiki rarely expresses his emotion and always appears like he doesn't care about his surroundings, the young man actually was very protective over those he loves. And Rima likes that side of Shiki.<p>

Beside, she feels more comfortable around the man than when she is with Rido. Shiki isn't different either; never in his life did he feels this comfortable around someone except when he was around Takuma who is his childhood friend. He knows that the young woman who sits across him now is his father so called _girlfriend_ a nickname which she gets from those paparazzi and gossipers who likes to intrude in his father's personal life, still it doesn't stop Shiki from feeling something towards her.

And today, as Rima sits in Shiki's house, talking with the young man comfortably, Shiki can't stop but to ask that question which had annoy him for some times now. "Why did you get close to him if you don't like him?" Shiki asked suddenly, eyes looking at the new model across him cautiously.

Rima puts her cup of tea slowly on the table, cerulean eyes look expectantly at the man across her. She knows that Shiki isn't fool to not notice her apparent dislike towards the young man's father but she doesn't expect him to ask her about this so soon. It seems like she really is running out of time. Now, that Shiki had suspected something about her, it won't be safe for Rima if she postpone her plan any longer.

But for now, she has to think of something to answer Shiki's sudden question. "Because my manager asked me to. If I have another choice, there's no way I will get close to him. Although, I should say your father really has the skill they always praised him for." Rima answered calmly. She hates to lie at him but there's no other choice, she can't tell him the true reason for her to get close with Rido. Because that will only endanger his life in her mission.

And she prefers him to stay far away from her mission. She doesn't want him to get involved in this. Even though it's already too late for her to make him stay away from her now, at least, she doesn't want him to get involved further than he already is. Because she had realized it, the only mistakes she had done in this particular mission, she had realized it.

She had been too attached to Shiki. Touya Rima who is known for her self-assured personality and her indifferent and aloof personality had get attached with Shiki Senri, the son of her target. And she can't let this feeling of her to bloom any further because it will endanger the successful of her mission. That's why; she decided to end this soon than what she had planned, because she can't stay in here any longer.

She can't stay with Shiki any longer and pretend that this life she led is her true life when it's nothing but pretense. The thought of never seeing the mahogany haired man again, making her heart twisted painfully within her chest. It seems like Rima is indeed had fallen for Shiki regardless what her mind said to her to stop this nonsense.

"How about me? Do you regret meet with me, Rima?" The tone in his voice when he asked that particular question startled her.

Rima doesn't expect him to ask such a question to her of all people. Because even though Shiki had showed his affection towards her more than he ever does to anyone else, she doesn't expect him to see her in that way. Because she always thinks that their relationship was merely friendship and nothing more. But it seems like once again Shiki proves her wrong on her assumption.

Rima looks at the young man across her silently, pondering quietly if she really should answer the question or not. Because even though she knows already what her answer will be, it's not same for her to say it directly at the man of her affection. And the fact that she will leaves him soon doesn't help her either to tell him about her feeling.

But before she could even give Shiki the answer, the mahogany haired man had pulled her to his chest, knocking the table and her cup to the floor as he did so. The sound of the broken cup reached their ears yet it does nothing to affect them as they were too busy with each other's presence.

The feel of Shiki's arms wrapped around her body made Rima froze in her place, unable to do anything against the other. It feels comfortable to be hold like this by Shiki, and Rima sure that she can spend the rest of her time just to be hold like this by her so called friend.

Because there is no one who is ever held her like this before. Since she was a child, no one had ever wanted to show her any affection she craved; that's why; she becomes unable to express her emotion. And for someone like Shiki to give her the affection and attention she always craved for was just ironic in her eyes.

Here she is, being held by the son of the man whom she is going to kill soon and she enjoyed it. But Rima can't deny it anymore; she can't deny her feeling which longed to be as close as possible with Shiki regardless her situation. Even though it just for some moments, Rima wants to be in Shiki's hold, to forget about everything and just to focus on the man's against her.

That's why, when Shiki had suddenly kissed her in her lips, Rima says nothing about it. Instead, she pulled the man closer to her, wanting nothing than to close the gap between them. The soft kiss they shared becomes the heated ones as they fought for dominance which in the end Shiki got.

It wasn't long before their clothes scattered in the corner of the room. Fortunately for them, Rido won't be coming back soon so the older man won't catch them in their intimate action. Rima's back was pressed against the sofa they currently seated; she could practically hear the sound of her own heart beating against her chest in nervousness at the whole newness of what was happening.

The pain had been brief but sharp enough to make her feel uncomfortable, though the good thing was that it passed over as quickly as it begins. The sound of Shiki's breathing against her ear calmed her senses regardless the whole thing that had happened between them. Rima wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep, but one thing she was sure was she was wide awake when Shiki whispered those words to her ears.

"I love you, Rima. I always love you more than anyone,"

Before Rima could even stop it, she could feel a lone tear flow down her cheeks at the confession. It sounds so surreal in her ears but she knows that Shiki had meant it. The young man had meant every word he had said to Rima and Rima had been grateful for it. She knows that Shiki was waiting for her to say something, to reply his confession but she can't bring herself to say it.

She can't make her mouth to say those words no matter how much she wants it. Because she knows it will only endanger Shiki if she does that, and she doesn't want it. It had been a mistake for her to even allow something like this happens between them when she was on a mission, but she can't stop it. That's why, even though she knows Shiki was waiting for her reply; Rima chose to remain silent and pretend to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loves.

Because this feeling of her was something that she can't say to him no matter how much she wants to. It just something that she can't do except she decided to leave him forever. And it seems like it won't be long before that happens. Rima just hopes she could endure the pain she is sure will come when the time comes.

* * *

><p>Since that time, Shiki hadn't seen Rima again. It likes the young woman had just disappeared into thin air. Even though he had tried to look for the young woman, he just couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't until one particular night did Shiki finally see her again and if he could choose, he rather not to see her in that condition.<p>

She was beautiful like always, but there's a certain dangerous aura around her which screamed to him to not get close to her. And the fact that she was drenched in blood and not anyone blood but his father's blood, isn't helping him to get the surprise out of his system either. Never in his life will he think something like that as beautiful, but it's true. Regardless how grotesque the sight is, in his eyes; she looks so beautiful.

As if, she was the angel of the death itself who comes to finally take his father's soul. But still, Shiki was speechless. He doesn't know how to handle something like this. Because regardless of the fact that he was happy that he could finally see Rima again, Shiki was also confused and shocked with the situation they were in at the moment.

"You really have to love yourself more, you know. Because you are more special than what you think," Rima said suddenly, cerulean blue eyes stared at him unflinchingly.

"Rima…"

"You shouldn't let others control your life easily like that, Shiki. Because it's your life and not them," Rima continued casually, her eyes look away from him and stared at the now death body of Kuran Rido distastefully.

Shiki doesn't know what to say to that statement as his eyes never stray from the young woman across him. He could finally see her real self now, the woman he had fallen in love to. She was deathly even with the fragile looks she posses. And even though he knows that, it doesn't stop him from admiring her.

Because she had been the only one who manages to caught his heart. She was the only one, who even bothers to see him and not the illusionary person people deemed him to be. And because he knows that even though she doesn't say it, she also loves him as much as he loves her.

"I have to go. I have finished my mission in here, there's no point for me to stay anymore." Rima said suddenly after some moments of silent, snapping Shiki out of his reverie.

He wants to say something to her, to ask her to stay, anything, but he found none of it could come out of his mouth. He was too overwhelmed with everything to even do something to make her stay with him. He doesn't know when she had moved so close to him but he could smell it.

He could smell the sweet scent which only belongs to her as she leaned so close to him, so close that he could pull her and never let her go from him if he wants to. But he knows it will be futile since no matter what he does, in the end, she will be able to free herself from him regardless what he does.

"Good bye Shiki. I'm so glad that I met you," She whispered softly against his ear.

And the next moment he blinks his eyes, she had gone. She had left him alone with nothing but the memories of her. Memories which somehow felt like dream to him. He knows that he won't see her again after this but even though he knows that, he can't stop but still loving her. Because she was the first and the last one for him. Because Touya Rima is the only woman that he will ever loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This my first attempt on writing lemon; I hope it was good enough for you. Anyway, I decided to not write the lemon as detail as it should be in this story and just make it short since this story is one of the challenges JuneEquinox asked from me. Maybe, I will write the more detailed lemon on my other Vampire Knight story which is Everlasting Love; although I still don't know in what chapters I'm going to write it to happen. Anyway, please give me review for this story so I could know what you think about it and if I should make a sequel of it since I've got the idea for the sequel. I'm just not sure to write it or not so review, please?


End file.
